1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cassette tape recorder and, more particularly, is directed to a thin cassette tape recorder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cassette tape recorders are known in which the parts forming the cassette tape recorder are directly mounted at predetermined positions on a printed circuit board and where electrical interconnections for the respective parts are made by a printed wiring pattern. For example, such a cassette tape recorder is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Utility Model No. 52-164519 which was published on Dec. 13, 1977.
In a cassette tape recorder where cassette positioning pins, a capstan and so on, are directly mounted on the printed circuit board which forms the chassis and a tape cassette is loaded thereto by utilizing the abovementioned prior art technique, if the printed circuit board is warped due to the change of temperature, dimensional variations and the like, the angles or the like of the cassette positioning pins and the capstan relative to the cassette tape will change. If the perpendicularity of the capstan relative to the cassette tape is changed, the running or operation of the cassette tape becomes unstable so that the recording and reproducing characteristics deteriorate.